


What of The Future

by Liza_Taylor



Series: Promptober 2020-Sylbern/Sylvadetta Edition [24]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fortune Telling, October Prompt Challenge, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Tarot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:09:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27172247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza_Taylor/pseuds/Liza_Taylor
Summary: Sylvain and Bernadetta are at a festival and Bernadetta wants to get her fortune told.Prompt: Tarot Cards
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier/Bernadetta von Varley
Series: Promptober 2020-Sylbern/Sylvadetta Edition [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947940
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	What of The Future

Sylvain had been to many festivals over the years but this was the first time he had gone to one with Bernie, her hand tightly gripping his and they made their way through the crowds. Every now and then he would check in with her, was the crowds too much? Did she need a break? Apparently he was so excessive that Bernie told him to stop asking her and she would let him know if was panicking. He knew he was hovering over her too much but he couldn’t help it, he was just worried she would have a panic attack or something, especially this was the first time she had gone into town after coming to Garreg Mach.

“Oh, a fortune telling booth.”

Sylvain paused and looked in the direction that Bernie was looking at. A small stall decorated with colorful fabrics, an old woman sitting behind a table, cards, crystals and other knickknacks in front of her.

“You want to try it?” he asked, more surprised that Bernie would be interested in that sort of thing. He never really liked fortune-telling, his future was obvious, at least according to his father. Besides, most fortune tellers were frauds who just asked probing questions for information.

She gave him a shy nod.

He dug some money out of his pocket and handed it to the old woman as Bernie sat down across from her.

“Do you want a fortune as well?” asked the old woman, her voice cracking with age.

“I’m fine,” he replied, crossing his arms.

She chuckled and then picked up the deck of cards. Sylvain had to admit it was interesting to watch the old woman shuffle the cards with quick and nimble fingers. She then laid out eleven of them in a spiral pattern and Sylvain had to admit, the designs on them were exquisite. Although, he saw Bernie flinch as she looked at the cards.

“That’s not good,” she mumbled.

“I see you dabble a bit in fortune telling as well,” said the old woman with a slight chuckle.

“A little. I have my own deck. I don’t do it that often though.”

Huh, Sylvain didn’t know that!

“As you can see, there will be conflict in the future, heavy conflict, something that will turn your world upside down and change everything. There will be many hardships and struggle along the way however through the support of others there will be a favorable outcome in the end.” The woman’s old eyes twinkled as she tapped the last card, depicting a spiral shape. “Since you understand the cards, I’m sure you can tell what this one means.”

Bernie blushed, her attention darting to Sylvian for a moment before she nodded. “T…thank you.”

“No problem my dear. Good luck in your future.”

“That seemed very generic,” commented Sylvain once they were out of earshot of the old woman.

Bernie shook her head. “No, it was quite informative.”

“If you say so. What was that last card anyway? She didn’t really say anything regarding it.”

“Oh, uh, it’s nothing really, nothing too exciting.”

“Uh okay…” He had never seen her this flustered over something before. “It’s not a bad thing right?”

“No, no, very good really. Uh, oh look, some caramel popcorn, let’s get some Sylvain.”

He followed her bewildered at the sudden switch of topic but as the day went on and they shopped at the various stalls and played the games, he forgot all about the fortune.


End file.
